1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a key cap, key structure and a keyboard and, more particularly, to a key cap, a key structure with key in mechanistic model, and a keyboard with the key structures.
2. Related Art
Keyboards have become the dominant peripheral device for inputting words, symbols and numbers. In addition to computers, consumer electronics or large factory machines are also equipped with key structures that allow for input in order to operate these machines.
Overtime keyboards have evolved in their designs and functions. For example, there are foldable keyboards, thin film keyboards, waterproof keyboards and keyboards with backlight. More common keyboards are divided into two types: mechanistic model and the thin film model.
The structure of keys in mechanistic model includes (1) key cap, (2) key base, and (3) a shaft. The structure also includes other equipment located inside the key base such as the spring. When user presses the key cap to have it move downwardly, the key cap drives the shaft down producing the signal which the key represents. However, when the user presses the key, the spring of the cap and the downward movement of the key cap produce a noise as it crashes into the key base.
Due to this movement, the key base and the key cap sustain damage and may become inoperable overtime. Furthermore, the process also generates an unpleasant noise. The noise interferes with the work of users and may also affect others in the vicinity. Hence, it is not convenient to use this type of keyboard in a quiet environment such as an office or a library. Therefore, manufactures try to discover alternative methods in minimizing the noise of keyboards.